Pokemon Z-Connect
by DoubleVC
Summary: There are five protagonists in Pokemon X and Y; Calem, Serena, Shauna, Trevor, and Tierno. A fact you should remember as you take the final step in your journey and face the Pokemon League. A dialoguefic on what I believe Pokemon Z will be about.


I keep forgetting to add these disclaimers to my fics, so here it is.

I do not own Pokemon. It is the sole property of Satoshi Tajiri and of Game Freak. I only own the idea behind this fic and stuff. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Pokemon X/Y-Z Connect: After starting the game, you can register this game and a saved file on Pokemon X/Y on the Pokemon website. Doing so will access various events in the game and allow a certain degree of continuity between the two games. More details available at the Pokemon website.

Additional events include customization of the Champion, an additional subplot, and a new area to explore.

* * *

**Pierce**

**Pokemon League**

**Badges: 8**

**Pokedex: 367**

**52:49**

* * *

_"What the? Pierce! So you made it as soon as I did. So neither of us won our little race, huh? _

_So wait, who gets to go first then? _

_Hm..._

_Okay, a battle instead to see who gets to challenge the League first, then? Yeah! Let's go!"_

* * *

"_Hello Pierce, nice meeting you again! I am Tierno, Elite Four member, dancer extraordinaire, and one of the Kalos Five! You've done well to have come this far! _

_The skill you moved with your Pokemon, the grace with which your Pokemon moved, and the trust you had in your Pokemon and your Pokemon in you when we met at the Geothermal Power Plant amazed me. I haven't seen that kind of passion in a very long time!_

_Will you believe that I've created at least a dozen new dance moves just from watching you battle? I can't wait to see what I come up with facing you in battle! The thought just makes me wanna move!_

_So then, Pierce? Shall we dance?"_

* * *

"_It's a pleasure meeting you again, Pierce. Do you want me to check your Pokedex?_

_..._

_I must admit, having the Pokemon Professor be one of the Elite Four is a tad surprising, though convenient seeing as how I don't need to travel all too far whenever a Trainer succeeds in defeating the Champion, though none have been able to for quite some time._

_So, what have you learned over the course of your journey? Who did you meet? What friends have you made? Most importantly, how far have you progressed in your Pokedex? _

_One thing I have learned on my own Pokemon journey and my predecessor is that the quickest way to judge how far a Trainer has come is through a Pokemon Battle._

_Ready?_

_Oh, and please stop calling me Pines. I prefer to be called by my first name; Trevor."_

* * *

"_Surprised Pierce? Are you surprised to see me? Are you? We met in Lumiose City, remember? You were so adorable and so confused at how big the city was._

_You remind me so much of ourselves when we started our journey. You and your Pokemon were so happy to be together! Never lose that optimism, and that love you have for you Pokemon, okay? _

_Keep smiling and keep fighting, no matter what! Whoever wins, we both walk away happy, okay?_

_Though... _he_ promised me to treat me to sushi if I beat you._

_..._

_Never mind that, I can't lose!"_

* * *

"_Pierce, you've beaten Shauna..._

_Of course you did. I had no doubt you would beat Shauna. None at all._

_Well, anyway, you've come so far. You and I both. I can just imagine what you have been through. The challenges, the enemies, the battles... the friends, the adventures, the journey. We have grown and grown strong in the process._

_I think I finally have the strength to beat _him_. I think today will be the day I beat the Champion. _

_Assuming of course, I win this battle._

_So in the end, whoever wins this battle, gets to fight the Champion for the title. Are you excited?_

_As the Challenger, you have the right to challenge the Champion after defeating all of the Elite Four. As for me, the Champion himself promised me a battle for his title if and when I beat you. So as a member of the Elite Four, I, Serena, accept your challenge._

_Get ready and may the better Trainer win."_

* * *

"_Several years ago, five teenage trainers stopped a misguided man from destroying all living things in Kalos, and possibly the world. As a consequence however, the five were imbued with a strange energy, rendering them and their Pokemon more or less immortal and unaging. These five trainers, over time, grew and became stronger till they became the protectors of Kalos and members of the Elite Four. As you have suspected, Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Serena, and I, are the Kalos Five. And we have held the positions of Elite Four and Champion for many, many years now._

_..._

_It's surprising, really. I've lost many loved ones and Pokemon over the years. And I am sure I will be losing many more in the future. _

_Even then, I am happy with my life. Do you want to know why?_

_I have my friends: Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Serena, you and Rhoda, and, of course, my Pokemon by my side. Times may change, things come and go, but so long as you have people and Pokemon beside you the world will always seem that much brighter._

_All time is relative, as they say, and time flies when you're with your friends and having fun. With your friends and Pokemon, even forever doesn't seem so scary._

_So come at me, Pierce! As one of your eternal rivals, as your friend, and as the hero and Champion of Kalos, come at me with your best shot and show me the bonds you have made with your Pokemon and your friends!"_


End file.
